


One Thousand Push Ups

by whereyoustand



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoustand/pseuds/whereyoustand
Summary: One thousand push ups if he flirts with you. So in order to win the bet he ignores you but things had to take a turn for the worst.ORYour new personal trainer is rapist scumbag and Jake decides to do something about it.





	1. Fragile

"C'mon y/n! Come to get drinks!" Jake exclaimed.

"I can't guys, I have to meet my new trainer." You sighed.

"Trainer? What happened to the amazingly handsome Kyle?" Gina asked.

"He left. Something about better job and better pay. But my new trainer his name is Brent or was it Ben?"

"Well, I don't see why you need a trainer!" Charles interrupted. "I mean; you are perfectly healthy!" 

"Yeah but you know me, always falling into bad habits!" You pointed out, a grin on your face.

"Remember that time you-" 

"Don't even finish that Jake!"

"What about the time you had an unhealthy obsession with conspiracy theories and believed the Earth was flat?" Jake had one of those shit eating grin planted on his face.

"Laugh at me all you want Peralta but I am out of here!" You picked up your bag and started to walk out.

 

"Hi you must be y/n. I'm Brendon. Brendon Smith. You can call me Bren." 

'Oh it was Brendon!'

"Hi I'm Y/n L/n, pleasure to meet you Brendon!"

"So let's talk about your aims for these work outs" Brendon leaned over to talk to you. 

You noticed his strong smelling colone alongside the deep V-neck he wore. You noticed his attractiveness and his muscular arms.

"Damn." You muttered.

"Y/n?" Brendon chuckled.

"Hm?" You shook your head.

"I asked what kind of work outs you planned to do?" 

"Oh um probably start with weight loss and routine."

"Okay let's go through schedules, cutie." Brendon winked and I couldn't help myself but blush.

 

"L/n!" Jake called as you limped in. 

"Yes?" You groaned.

"What has you so grumpy?" He chuckled.

"New trainer. He's pushing me to the maximum. I'm not into it, at all!" You groaned and sat on your chair. The excruciating pain ran through your leg. "And I have another work out tonight." 

"At least he is a hunk!" Gina exclaimed.

"Well yeah but-" You blushed. "I might ask him out."

"But you've met him like twice!" Jake explained.

"It's been five weeks Jake. I think I'm okay!" You chuckled. "Why are you getting so defensive?"

"He gives off bad vibes!" 

"He's a good guy Jake!" You sighed. 

"L/n, my office now." Holt called from his doorway.

"Uh oh, someone's in trouble!" You stuck my tongue out at Jake before going into the office.

"Can you just ask her out already?" Rosa announced. "She's catching on."

"Catching on to what?" Jake asked.

"You liking her."

"I do not like her!" Jake lied. "Jake Peralta never sticks to a girl!" He stands up.

"I call lies!" Amy exclaimed.

"I don't like her! She likes someone else and that's okay because I do not and never will like her!" Jake walked to the middle of the room and threw his hands up.

"Fine, if you manage to get through today without flirting with her or being jealous over her new trainer then I will do one thousand push ups." Rosa said standing up and walking over to Jake. "We got a deal?" 

"Yeah!" He shook her hand. "In fact this will be so easy that you might as well get started on those push-"

"Hey Jake!" You called coming out of the office. "I've got a case wanna join? It's a sexual abuse report!"

"Oh I will-" Jake caught Amy's eyes behind you. "Sorry I can't, you'll have to do it with someone else."

"Oh." You mumbled. "It's okay, I'll just, um, grab Boyle and, yeah." You rushed out into the bathroom.

"What the hell man?" Rosa exclaimed.

"What?" Jake asked. "If I avoid her all day then I won't be flirting with her or be jealous!"

"But that's just a dick move!" 

"No it's not! It's called self defence!" Jake corrected. "Now I'm going to get coffee."

 

You didn't know why Jake didn't want to do the job with you. You narrowed it down to annoying him over something. 

You walked into the gym with the thoughts of the sexual abuse victums and the Jake situation. All the girls that had been abused had similar features. H/c hair, y/h, and were in a relationship. They were all attacked by the same man.

"Hey there L/n, deep in thought there?" Brendon greeted you.

"Oh hey Bren, yeah everything is a bit hectic at the moment." You explained.

"Okay do you wanna talk about it or-?" He questioned.

"No it'll be okay." 

 

"Fourty eight. Fourty nine. Fifty." Brendon cheered. "Okay let's just do a couple wall stretches and we'll be done!" 

You positioned yourself facing the wall when you felt a hand on your waist.

"Just a bit closer."

Before you know it, you are slammed into the wall whilst Brendon tries to pull your yoga pants down.

You struggle to fight as your fears surround you. You felt his fingers tug down your pants and underwear and suddenly you feel vulnerable. You shove violently at him and run to the female locker rooms.

You pull out your phone and quickly find Jake's contact. He doesn't answer. You feel yourself start to panic as you dial Gina.

"It's Gina." She lazily answers.

"Gina is Jake near you?" You shakily asked.

"Jake? Yeah lemme give him my phone-"

"Jake?" You mumbled.

"Y/n? What's going on? Are you okay?" Jake was freaking out but tried to remain as calm ad possible.

"He tried to- to-" Your throat began to close in.

"Don't tell me he-" Jake gulped when there was a bang on the stall door. You yelped. "Okay we're coming. We'll be there soon okay? Can you hold one til then?"

Another bang.

"Cutie! C'mon it's all fun and games!" Brendon's voice rang out.

"He's trying to breakdown the door Jake!" You whispered.

"Can you breathe for me Y/n?" Jake asked.

"I don't-" The door suddenly burst open. "No!" You screamed.

 

"Y/n!" Jake yelled into the phone as it hung up. "No, no, no!"

"What happened?" Rosa questioned as she sat in the car next to him.

"He raped her." His voice came out angry but it was the kind of angry where you want to cry. He quickly put his foot on the pedal and sped of to the gym. 

 

They arrived and made their way up the stairs.Jake and Rosa turned the corner to see you slumped against the wall.

"Y/n!" Jake yelled and ran over to you. "Wake up." He shook you awake. "Y/n?" You yelped at the masculine voice as you thought of Brendon. "No come on love it's just me okay? We're getting you through this!"

"No please not again please not again." You pleaded whilst sobs escaped you.

"Y/n?" Rosa whispered. "It's me, Rosa. We're going to take you to the hospital okay?"

You nodded as Jake started to feel completely and utterly useless. He wanted to help you but he couldn't.

All he knew was that he was going to find this man and kill him.


	2. Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Rosa take y/n to the mall but it wasn't the best idea.

Jake stood at the shooting range, gun aimed at the head of the picture. He shot three times, each hitting the head. He threw the gun to the floor and turned to see Holt.

"What?" Jake rolled his eyes and took off his goggles. 

"I know that you're having a tough time understanding what's happening with y/n." Holt said. "But we're not letting you on the field."

"Why not?" Jake exclaimed. "She's my best friend and she got hurt because I wasn't there! If I stopped her from going maybe she wouldn't have gotten hurt! Captain, I need to be on this case!"

"That is exactly why you're not allowed!" Holt explained. "You are a weakness. You will be reckless."

"No please, I need to be-"

"Peralta you are not on this case! Understand?"

"No Captain. I'm going out to see y/n!" Jake grabbed his jacket and walked out. Holt sighed.

They had made and agreement to keep what happened to me a secret and only Rosa, Gina, Jake and Holt know. I would feel uncomfortable otherwise.

Jake arrived at Rosa's, where I was staying, and knocked on the door.

Rosa opened the door, "Hey." Jake walked in. "We were about to go to the mall, if you wanna join?" She asked as Jake walked in and saw me sat on the couch and biting my nails.

"Yeah." He whispered. "Hey y/n." I shot up, a scared look in my eyes. "It's me, Jake."

I relaxed a little but still scared. "Hey Jake."

"Are you okay with Jake coming to the mall with us?" Rosa asked and I nodded slightly.

"Yeah."

"Right let's go then!"

~♡~

"Hey this pants are cute!" Jake pointed to some jeans.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

Jake got out my size and passed them to me. "You try them on while we wait for Rosa to find the jacket she wants."

"Yeah um okay." I nodded and walked to the changing rooms with Jake waiting outside.

I shut the curtain and pulled down my leggings. I turned in the mirror and saw my underwear. I saw the bruises that now covered my hips and thighs. All I could think about was Bre- him. The man that took away my dignity. My confidence. My trust.

I pulled up my leggings as tears ran down my face. I gripped ahold of the jeans that suddenly became my life saver. My throat closed up.

And I ran.

I sprinted out of the store. Jake followed swiftly behind as the security alarm went off. He grabbed my shoulders and sat me down against a wall.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're okay. I'm here. No one's going to hurt you." He grabbed the jeans and passed them to the security guard and apologised as Rosa walked out.

"What the hell happened?" She muttered angrily.

"Y/n had a panic attack." Jake explained as my breaths became even. 

Rosa bent down beside me. "Y/n what did you think or see or feel to send you into that attack?"

"I just saw what he did to me and how much I've lost." I cried.

Jake gripped my hand lightly.

"You're okay." He whispered. I nodded and we stood up.

"How about we head to my place?" Rosa noted.

"I can't." Jake sighed. "I have a thing with Holt." He leaned forward and lightly planted a kiss on my forehead. 

"See you Jake." I smiled lightly and walked to sit on the bench.

"Jake what the Hell?" Rosa snapped. "I know this is tearing you up but if you think for a second that going after that asshole is a good idea then-"

"Rosa I'm going after him. Whether you like it or not. He hurt her!" Jake hissed.

"Yeah but you were given direct orders to-"

"Rosa-" Jake sighed.

"No Jake you listen to me! You love her and you are willing to do whatever for her but you just need to be a good friend whilst she's going through this. It's going to take her months of therapy to trust people but the sooner you be a good friend, the sooner Y/n will get better." Jake stood dumbfounded at his friend's words.

"Okay but-" Jake paused. "Where did y/n go?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Y/n!" Jake yelled running towards the bench you were previously sat at. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Okay, you take left side, I take right?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Jake nodded slightly.

"Call me if you spot her." Rosa exclaimed before running off.

Jake quickly turned and ran off towards the balcony of the mall. He'd have an advantage point from there. 

He glanced over and searched about for you. He then saw a figure quickly running down the stairs towards the exit being followed by another tall dark figure.

"Stop NYPD!" He yelled and ran to the stairs. He pulled out the phone and called Rosa letting her know of the situation.

"No!" Jake yelled as the figure reached forward to grab you. Jake leaped into action and tackled the guy to the floor. You stood shocked as Jake wrestled the guy into handcuffs before pulling down his hood. 

The familiar face was revealed as you turned to run again but Rosa arrived and pulled you into a tight hug.

"Please no. I can't- he's gonna hurt me again!" Your loud sobs were muffled by Rosa's jacket.

"Sh you're okay." Rosa whispered softly to you.

"Let's go." Jake muttered.

"Okay, Y/n go with Jake to his place and I'll take this scum bag." Rosa emphasised her disgust in the man.

You nodded and waited for Jake to give him to Rosa before you leant into Jake's arms. You all walked out of the mall and Rosa got him into the NYPD car whilst you sat in the car.

"Be careful with her. She's not fully okay with men yet. Or people in general. So if she freaks out or anything call me and I'll talk to her. Got it?" Rosa said and Jake nodded.

"Got it." He muttered. They said their goodbyes before he got into the car with you. 

"Want to listen to some T-Swift?" Jake asked playfully. You nodded.

"Hey Jake?" You mumbled after Blank Space. 

"Yeah?" Jake responded, his voice calm with a subtle worry. "What's up?"

"I just- you've been a really big help these past days and I haven't really thanked you enough so; thank you." You smiled lightly.

"Hey, it's no worries besides, what are friends for?" Jake gritted his tethered and the thought of only being friends. He mentally slapped his selfsh thoughts. You had just been extremely hurt and here he was marrying you. 

Wait. Marriage? That wasn't in the cards earlier. He just wants to date you. No wait. Be friends with you because that's what you need. Whether he likes it or not because your needs are more important then his dick and what that wants.

"Hey Jake I'm going to stay at my place tonight. Get some shut eye at my own bed and not Rosa's."

"Yeah I'll stay in and watch you." Jake offered.

"You don't have to." 

"I know but I'm going to." Jake smiled as he pulled into your place. "C'mon I didn't get a chance to be your roommate!"

"Okay. Sure." You smiled lightly. "Just to warn you I haven't been get much sleep recently."

"Understandable." Jake said as the two of you walked up the stairs to your apartment.

You unlocked the door and walked in as Jake walked into your small kitchen. 

"So what's for dinner?" Jake asked, checking your fridge and cupboards. "Um takeout?"

"Get us some pizza and we'll watch Die Hard. You answered.

"Cool." Jake smiled as he dialled the pizza. "Canadian?"

"You know me so well." You smiled as you put the DVD in.

"So, pizza's ordered and now we have to talk!" Jake jumped onto the couch.

"About what?" You chuckled, pouring drinks.

"About you. How you feeling? Do you want to talk about what happened?" 

"At this current moment, I'm okay but overall I'm emotionally unstable."

"Same!" Jake laughed. "Sorry, inappropriate timing."

"Nah it's okay, besides I could use a little cheering up."

"Have you had an STI check?" Jake asked pulling you into a hug.

"Yeah, the rape kit guy checked me. I'm also not pregnant."

"Cool."

"However," You started. "I have started seeing a therapist who is really helping."

"What did she say?" 

"Oh just advice and stuff. She says I should tell my parents."

"What did you say to that?"

You snorted. "Yeah like I'm going to waltz up to my divorced, cheated on dad and say that I've been hurt. No thanks."

"He hasaid the right-"

"I said no!"


End file.
